Do or DIE!
by Jamie Katsuyuki
Summary: Stupid principle.What's with thw whole 'assign a buddy' thing. Like I said, STUPID' Jamie thought as she walked down the hall with Tyson. He stared at her and she flicked her small snake tounge at him. He gave her a lopsided grin.
1. Go Split Your Head On a ROCK!

Yo!! What's up?! It's me again anyways! @ .@ I'm back from the DEAD is more like it! Over the past few weeks of my life I have been planning a brand- spanking new sorry excuse for a story for all your people! Be PROUD. VERY proud. *yawns* Let's just get on with the story don't you think???  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. CRAP!! But if IIIIIIIII DIDDDDDDDDDDD, MAN THAT WOULD BE SO FRIKKIN COOL! O.o  
  
Chapter One: Go Split Your Head On a ROCK!  
  
Jamie Katsuyuki as she sat in the front of the principle, Mr. Yamitoto. (yup, it's not an actual name but as I said before writer's block claimed my body not so long ago!) She had NOOOOOOOO idea why she had gotten called down to this stupid piece of junk called a measly office. Jamie was new here and had just barely made it to her homeroom when the speakers came on and announced her name and where to report. She hated this part of starting school. The teacher or someone else would cal you down to some place or another and give you a welcoming speech. BLAH! 'I'd rather be in another classroom with at least some students learning calculus more than this. Mr. Yamitoto walked into the room where she was sitting. He began asking her a few simple questions that could be answered with a yes or a no; most of them being answered with a no.  
  
"Miss Katsuyuki I have been greatly informed that you will be staying in this learning environment with us for this semester and a few years to come."  
  
"Yup, my mom and dad are both dead so I'll be living at the apartments down the street if you need anything or information for my application to this school. Um.Can I get back to class now?" Jamie replied with a hint of sarcasm hidden well enough in her voice.  
  
"Oops! I almost forgot! Yes, you may go back to class now! Wait! Would you like me to get someone to show you around for the grand tour? It's a welcoming program we have here. I will pick a student at random and they will be your "Buddy" for about 3 weeks. Would you like it better if I would do that?"  
  
"Well.if it's not a problem then I think that would be nice. How do you decide who to pick?"  
  
"Since you seem like a nice and smart young lady I'll let you go to class first and I'll have your new buddy waiting for you at the end of school to walk you home. You might make a new friend!" The principle smiled at her as she walked out of the door.  
  
'Great. JJJJUSSSSSSST great. Now I'm stuck with some kid to follow me around everywhere I go. It sounds like fun.' She giggled slightly at the thought and stepped into her Biology class. Everybody has stopped dead in their tracks and just stared at her. One boy in the corner just sat there and scanned her appearance as if analyzing if she was a poisonous insect or a sickly sweet flower. Jamie glanced down at her attire. It WAS a bit weird. She was wearing the school uniform but let's just say she..dressed it up a bit. The maroon colored skirt that came down to her knees had been cut up to about right below her hip, not showing too much but showing just enough. The pearly white satin blouse that buttoned up had been left unbuttoned over a small black tank top. The two bottom corners of the unbuttoned blouse had been gathered together and tied. She was wearing high leather and black boots that came up to just below her skirt. Jamie's hair was the simplest thing on her body. It was blackish-blue with red streaks in several spots. It had been tied up in a messy bun with tresses and bangs that formed around her face. She had beautiful ivory skin and amazing emerald eyes. Around her wrists she had 6 silver bracelets. Her ears had both been pierced twice at the top and three at the bottom.  
  
"You must be the new student! Well, hello! I'm your biology teacher, Mrs. Matsuura! Everybody this is your new classmate, Jamie Samara Katsuyuki! Please make her feel welcome." A plump old woman said in a cheery voice that could make donkeys laugh.  
  
" Hello. Gotta message for you people here. I'm notta spring daisy. You touch me and you can go split your head on a rock." Jamie replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
Suddenly, a swift maroon and sea green beyblade ran along the walls leaving a huge dent in the sections it had touched. The beyblade shot itself at Jamie and she caught it in a split second. Jamie grinned again and cocked her head to the side.  
  
" Oh, and Kai? I'm new here, wanna show me around?" She turned towards the blue haired youth at her right and stuck out her tongue. Kai's mouth drooped in horror. Her tongue was that of a snake. 


	2. Meeting the Gang

Hey! It's me again! TIME FOR CHAPTAH 22222222222222222222222!!! MUHUAHAHAHA!! Are you excited??? I AM!!!! Well, let's get moving!  
  
Kai had just sat there with his mouth gaping staring at her. She flicked her tongue out again and gave him a look of an abandoned puppy. He slowly regained sanity and realized what he was seeing. Kai frowned a bit after closing his mouth. 'Had anyone else seen that?! Is it just me or is this girl half SNAKE?!' He inwardly questioned himself. Somehow or someway Jamie had sent a brainwave to the teacher and as quickly she had glanced at her the teacher announced for Hiwatari to show Katsuyuki around the school. Kai knew it was something more but the teacher had said that the principle had assigned him to her.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Matsuura. I'd be.happy to. But I have one question if you do not mind answering it."  
  
Matsuura-san grinned and replied, "Yes, Hiwatari what is it? Don't forget you can always ask questions and I'll do my best to answer them!"  
  
"Since I am assigned to Katsuyuki for a few weeks..um..what will I have to do with her? What will I do? How will I show her around?" Kai still had a bit of fear in his voice from the tongue Jamie had flicked at him.  
  
"Since it's a new program and you BOTH do not know what to do, here's the list of things you can help her out with!" She smiled with satisfaction and passed the paper to Kai. 'They have a LIST?!' was all Kai thought about.  
  
*Kai is walking down the hall with Jamie after class trying to show her the locker to keep her stuff in*  
  
" Kai!!! Dude, who's the hottie?" Tyson yelped as he and the gang ran over to Kai and the girl. Tyson, having WAYYYYY too much sugar, pounced on Kai and made him fall over. Tyson was just perched on his head grinning at the new girl.  
  
" TYSON! GET OMFF!!" Came a muffled scream from beneath the heavy boy. Tyson laughed sheepishly and hopped off Kai's cranium. Right about then the other boys in the gang had ran up to then and took a look at the scene. Kenny just stood there, Rei grinned his dazzling smile..and Max drooled.  
  
"Who's the girl?! What's her name? Is that the new girl?! Can I have her number?!" They all started yelling at once.  
  
"Guys, this is Jamie Katsuyuki. She IS the new girl. And she doesn't know your name show she CAN'T have your numbers. Besides, who would WANT to give away their number to the likes of YOU THREE?" Kai said wile still keeping a close eye on Jamie.  
" Jamie, these are my "friends". The one who pounced is Tyson,the one with black hair is Rei, Max is the one with freckles and Kenny aka Chief is wearing the glasses." She smirked with pleasure and looked at the three five in front of her. Since it was after class, they had all changed into their casual wear. Kai, whom she thought was the most stunning, was wearing black baggy pants and a loose, red, muscle-tee with a gold phoenix on it. His hair was blue and grayish as usual and his cheeks still had the tattoos that so many girls adored. Tyson was a different story though. He had on baggy jean shorts and red and yellow baseball cap and a bright orange shirt that read, "Let It Rip!". His hair was a navy color as well as his eyes. Rei was a cutie! He had on black baggy pants similar to Kai's a kimono style shirt with a ying- yang on it. His black hair was spiked up and he had a red ribbon around his forehead. Max had on greenish pants and an orange shirt. 'Plain and simple, as I expected.' Jamie thought with amusement. Kenny was short with a white shirt on and brown jeans. He had huge thick glasses and a mass of brownish hair.  
  
" Please to meet you all. Yes, you may call me Jamie." She said with a small smirk. The boys frowned on horror and took a step back...except for Tyson. He stood there in awe and looked around nervously.  
  
"Ho..How'd you do that? You read what we were all thinking! Are you some kinda psychic?!" He inquired with a weird expression that looked like this ~~~ O.o'  
  
" No, but snakes can read minds." She said as casual as ever. Everybody dropped their mouths, including Kai, with amazement.except for Tyson..again. He looked like he was an expert scientist and someone had just asked him a stupid question he already knew the answer to.  
  
"But you're not a sna.." His jaw also dropped with horror when she flicked out her tounge and grinned.  
  
"Who says I'm not?"  
  
Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...How'd ya like it??!!!! You MUST review or else I won't continue the story! MUHUASHHAHAHA!! Then you'll all PAY! Thanks and Ja Ne!  
~Jamie-chan~ 


End file.
